


those who whisper in the dark

by snowysatoru



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I promise, but it’s all fine in the end, gbf femslash week 2019 day 2: whispers, zeta wants to throw hands but bea is just ‘pls no’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/pseuds/snowysatoru
Summary: Zeta isn’t one for gossip and rumors; even when the rumors are about her, she shrugs it off and moves on. It’s nothing worth getting angry over.But when a rumor is centered around Beatrix? Completely different story.





	those who whisper in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of gbf femslash week (for the prompt “whisper”)
> 
> yes i know i’m a day late but I HAD to write something for this prompt. this is probably ooc but i don’t know that much about the Society as a whole (besides the five playable characters in the game that are a part of that group), but i’ve always wondered what it was so this fic was part of that curiosity.

To the world, there are many things that are spoken with a whisper from one person to another. They can result in a variety of emotions — from joy, sadness, to anger; the list goes on — as do many things in life; it's only human nature, after all.

It’s something that Zeta knows all too well. Within the walls that is the Society, finding groups of people whispering amongst themselves when they were off-duty was common. It was something she’d had grown accustomed to; for the most part, she wasn't concerned what people thought about her, if it did bother her, she shrugged it off and moved on with her life. Letting something as silly as gossip get the better of her was almost a surefire way of endangering her life in her line of work, she had always thought to herself, so Zeta never dwelled on it for too long.

Even when hushed whispers turn into gossip, and gossip turned into rumors, Zeta didn’t pay that much attention, even if she was involved in said rumors; a craft that she’s honed for years.

But when Beatrix was brought into the picture? It was a completely different story.

“Is that Beatrix girl really a member of the Society?” One soldier would whisper in a condescending tone. “It seems like all she does is get into trouble and her friends have to clean up her messes…”

“How she managed to be able to wield that  Embrasque sword is beyond me…” Another soldier commented.

Choosing to speak at  _ just  _ the right time — Beatrix and Zeta walking by after returning from a mission that took much longer than expected, and both women were rather irritated — and whispered loud enough so that both Zeta and Beatrix were able to hear them. About ready to give them a piece of her mind — whether it was from the harsh words or fatigue getting the better of Zeta — she felt a hand on her shoulder; an urge for her to not pick a pointless fight.

When Zeta turned her head, what she saw was Beatrix with a small smile on her face (though the tinge of sadness in her eyes showed otherwise). Though no words were exchanged aloud, the message that Beatrix was attempting to portray were enough to get it across.

_ ‘Please don’t go pick another fight over me. It’s not worth it.’  _ Beatrix wanted to say, but hoped that the small squeeze on her shoulder would calm Zeta enough to stop herself from throwing hands with fellow comrades-in-arms. Fortunately enough, Zeta got the hint and she and Beatrix steered clear and made their way back to their quarters.

As much as Zeta wanted to question her friend’s actions, she knew Beatrix was as exhausted as she was, so she remained silent for the rest of the walk back.

~~~

When they returned to their resting quarters for the evening; stripping themselves out of their armor in favor of something much more comfortable, Zeta plopped down onto her bed, enjoying the feeling of being able to sleep on something that wouldn’t break her back (maybe). She was asleep within a few minutes.

Her much-needed rest didn’t last too long, however, as she felt Beatrix crawling into her sleeping space; close but far enough for Zeta to scoot away, if need be. A question formed itself on her lips, but it stopped just as quickly when she heard some sniffling.

_ ‘So I guess those soldiers’ words  _ ** _did_ ** _ get the better of her, after all…’  _ Zeta thinks, scooting closer so that she could wrap her arms around Beatrix, holding her close.

While she knows that she would have to speak to Beatrix about this — about what just happened after they returned from their mission — and that she needs to talk about almost letting her anger have the smallest grip of control on her, she decides that she’ll save it for another time.

Right now, as the night continues to make itself known, the only words that are exchanged between both women are in the form of soft whispers of reassuring words, Zeta telling Beatrix that she  _ is  _ worth it, even when she doesn’t think so herself.

When the two of them go to sleep, Zeta silently confirms that this is the type of whispering that she doesn’t mind in the slightest.


End file.
